


Кляксы и кофе

by MagicL



Category: Almost Human (TV), Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicL/pseuds/MagicL
Summary: Потеря вдохновения – худшее, что может случиться с писателем, так что Трэвис решает устроить перерыв и отправляется побродить по округе.
Relationships: Travis Marks/Wes Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Кляксы и кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ink Stains And Coffee Beans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850207) by [watanuki_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki_sama/pseuds/watanuki_sama). 



> Майкл Или - это актёр, который играет Трэвиса. А Майкл Браун - настоящее имя Майкла Или.  
> Мир Дориана, который описывает Трэвис, это мир из сериала "Почти человек", в котором роль Дориана также исполнил Майкл Или.  
> "Общее дело" и "Почти человек" - два отличных сериала, которые, к сожалению, закрыли слишком рано, и которые, несомненно, стоит посмотреть!

_"Конечно, у меня случаются потери вдохновения. Это ужасно"._  
_Кристин МакВи._

Курсор мигал осуждающе. Он как будто издевался над Трэвисом, за день не написавшим ни единого слова.  
– Как это, у тебя ещё ничего нет? – возмутился голос редактора в трубке. – Маркс, срок сдачи уже почти наступил.  
– Поверь мне, Пэкмен, я отлично помню про сроки.  
На его календаре этот день был обведен красным кружком, и он тоже, как казалось Трэвису, глядел на него с издевкой. Трэвис вздохнул и вместе со стулом отодвинулся от стола.  
– Меня покинуло вдохновение, не могу написать ни единой строчки. Совсем ничего не приходит в голову.  
– Хватит мне ничевокать, – возмутился Пэкмен. – Если оно ушло, значит, пойди и найди его. Ты у меня не единственный автор, сам знаешь, и у меня есть график.  
– Ага, ага, как же не знать, – пробормотал Трэвис, закатывая глаза, и не дослушав угрозы вперемешку с уговорами своего агента, повесил трубку.  
Он встал и прошелся по комнате, в сотый раз пытаясь ощутить творческий порыв. Ничего не выходило. Трэвис написал половину романа, и потом как отрезало. Хотел бы он обвинить во всём новую квартиру, непривычную и необжитую им, однако и в старой Трэвису тоже не писалось. Переезд задумывался им как новый старт.  
– Черт возьми, – он провел ладонью по лицу, сдаваясь. Перерыв ему не повредит. Он немного побродит по округе, посмотрит, где тут что. Быть может, по дороге ему даже повезет обрести вдохновение.

***  
Вдохновения Трэвис не нашел, зато нашел три крошечных ресторанчика, которые он намеревался посетить в самое ближайшее время, и небольшой продуктовый магазин, которым заправляли две пожилые негритянки. В магазин Трэвис тоже собирался на днях зайти, потому что считал необходимым поддерживать местный малый бизнес.  
Однако вдохновение продолжало ускользать, как единорог.  
А может, ничего и не осталось? Да, он написал несколько неплохих романов и на этом всё? Может…  
Нет! У него всего лишь небольшая заминка. Слова придут, он просто должен продолжать работать.  
Застонав, он повернул обратно, и внезапно его взгляд наткнулся на знакомую обложку. Перед ним простиралась витрина магазина, в которой были выставлены в ряд все его книги, а рядом висел постер с изображением электронной схемы и яркими синими линиями. Постер впечатлял даже больше официального, выпущенного издательством.  
Трэвис отступил на шаг и взглянул на вывеску, на которой рядом с элегантным логотипом – кофейной чашкой с торчащим из неё пером – было написано «Чернильница».  
Честное слово, даже если бы на витрине не красовались его книги, он зашел бы внутрь просто ради логотипа.  
Трэвиса встретили жизнерадостный звон колокольчика и аромат кофе, смешанный со знакомым запахом свежей хрустящей бумаги только что выпущенных книг. Передняя часть магазина была отведена под кофейню, в которой располагался прилавок и несколько крошечных столиков со стульями. Остальное пространство было заполнено лабиринтом книжных полок и несколькими мягкими креслами.  
Магазинчик казался уютным и располагающим, даже с учетом того, что одна только мысль о книгах сейчас внушала Трэвису страх. Он провёл пальцами по корешкам книг, стоящим на полке, и почувствовал, как напряжение покидает его. Закрыв глаза, Трэвис вдохнул умиротворяющий кофейно-книжный запах и улыбнулся. Ему здесь нравилось.

***  
Для маленького магазинчика здесь было на удивление людно. Трэвис в последние дни приходил сюда, когда ему не писалось, что случалось, чего скрывать, довольно часто. И он, честное слово, совершенно не пытался скрыться там от звонков Пэкмена. Всякий раз, как он наведывался в магазинчик, там сидели покупатели, пили кофе, читали и разговаривали. И это казалось абсолютно удивительным, учитывая, каким невыносимым типом был его хозяин.  
Трэвис понял, что Уэс был хозяином, только, прости господи, спустя две недели, пока Клайд, стоя за прилавком, не спросил у него что-то. До тех пор Уэс был всего лишь парнем, вечно торчащим либо в подсобке, либо на кухне, либо среди книжных полок. При этом было совершенно очевидно, что он не был большим любителем клиентов. Уэсли отвечал на их вопросы коротко и не особо приветливо, а за кассу вставал только если совсем уж было некому. И всё же Трэвис его недолюбливал вовсе не поэтому. Нет, Уэс оскорбил его книгу!

***  
Первая их встреча лицом к лицу случилась в шесть утра.  
Трэвис был на ногах уже с четырёх, с того самого момента, как его разбудил гордиев узел сюжета. Не будучи больше способным выносить глумливое подмигивание курсора, он сдался и отправился побродить по улицам. Табличку «Открыто» на дверях «Чернильницы» Трэвис воспринял как знак судьбы. В столь ранний час магазинчик был пуст, и Трэвис на мгновение остановился в дверях, позволяя знакомому кофейно-книжному запаху, который за последние дни успел уже стать успокаивающим, окутать его.  
Уэсли стоял за прилавком. Тогда ещё Трэвис не знал, что он – хозяин, просто думал, что тот выбирает утренние смены, только чтобы как можно меньше общаться с покупателями.  
Трэвис вошёл, сияя своей самой лучшей утренней улыбкой.  
«А Уэс милый», – внезапно пришло ему на ум, когда он облокотился о прилавок, – «не особо приветливый, но милый». С этой мыслью Трэвис прибавил очарования в голосе и радостно провозгласил:  
– Доброе утро!  
Уэс кинул на него хмурый взгляд и ответил:  
– Не хватай пальцами витрину.  
Эээ, ладно. Трэвис выпрямился:  
– Да, конечно, прости, – сказал он и сверкнул своей самой лучшей извиняющейся и одновременно застенчивой улыбкой, которую мог выдать в столь ранний час. Уэсли, казалось, был совершенно не впечатлён.  
– Что ты будешь? – по-прежнему неприветливо спросил он, как будто у него была тысяча гораздо более важных дел, чем разговаривать с посетителями. Интересно, не поэтому ли кафе сейчас пустое? – задумался Трэвис.  
– Хм, кофе средней прожарки со сливками, пожалуйста.  
– Четыре двадцать пять. – Уэсли забил сумму в кассу, взял у Трэвиса деньги и без единого лишнего слова принялся готовить кофе.  
Трэвис замялся у прилавка, чувствуя себя гостем, которому не особо рады. Остальные работники хотя бы улыбались ему, но вот этот – никогда.  
Даже спина Уэса, повернутая к Трэвису, совершенно ясно давала понять, что он не настроен на любезности.  
Трэвис сделал вид, что для него такое обращение – обычное дело, и принялся изучать содержимое небольшого стенда с бестселлерами, установленного у прилавка.  
– Вот. – Уэс со стуком опустил кружку на прилавок. То, что кофе здесь наливали в кружки, было ещё одной причиной, по которой Трэвис испытывал тёплые чувства к «Чернильнице».  
– Что-то ещё? – Уэс посмотрел на него, уперев руки в бока.  
– Эээ, да, яблочный маффин с корицей, пожалуйста. – Трэвис не успел позавтракать, а эти маффины просто таяли во рту.  
Уэсли пробил на кассе маффин, по просьбе Трэвиса подогрел его без единого неодобрительного комментария и поставил тарелку рядом с кружкой.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Трэвис и удалился за столик подальше.  
Пока Трэвис завтракал, а Уэс готовил магазин к предстоящему наплыву покупателей, никто из них не проронил ни слова. В какой-то момент Трэвису показалось, что Уэс поглядывает на него краем глаза, но потом тот отвернулся, чтобы включить музыку, по обыкновению негромко играющую в магазине.  
Тишина – это не так уж и плохо, Трэвис, например, может посвятить всё своё внимание мыслям о сюжете книги, крутящимся у него в голове. Не то чтобы из этого выходил какой-то толк, но, по крайней мере, он вроде как работает, Пэкмен должен быть доволен.  
Он затерялся в мыслях о героях и обстоятельствах, запутываясь всё больше, и так и не находя никакого решения. Он зашел в тупик, выхода не было.  
Трэвис вздохнул, делая глоток теперь уже остывшего кофе, и огляделся. Пока он был погружен в раздумья, Уэс уже закончил с делами и теперь сидел за прилавком, читая книгу с очень знакомой обложкой. Ну, наконец-то! У Трэвиса есть повод завязать разговор.  
– Тебе нравится Майкл Или? – Трэвису едва удалось скрыть нотку самодовольства в голосе. Сколько бы времени не прошло, а он по-прежнему ощущал прилив гордости, когда видел, как кто-то читает его книгу.  
Уэсли пожал плечами:  
– Он ничего так.  
Не самый восторженный отзыв, но когда такие мелочи отпугивали Трэвиса?  
– А мне нравится «Охлажденный контур».  
Уэс, впервые за всё время их с Трэвисом знакомства, усмехнулся.  
– Ты шутишь? «Охлажденный контур» – худшая книга в серии.  
– Да ладно, не так уж она и плоха!  
Конечно, это был первый роман из серии и вообще его первая вылазка в стан научной фантастики, и да, у него были недостатки, но Трэвис вовсе не думал, что он худший. Этот титул всецело принадлежал «Удалить/Восстановить». Трэвис вообще не понимал, как он мог такое написать.  
Уэсли снова усмехнулся и оторвал взгляд от книги.  
– Это полный провал. Андроиды на службе полиции в будущем – не то чтобы оригинальная идея. Повествование от лица андроида, признаю, уже лучше, однако избитый сюжет портит всё. Сразу видно, что Или всё ещё не до конца проработал своих героев, и я понял кто убийца уже на середине книги, а это вовсе не то, чего ожидаешь от детектива.  
Это были справедливые слова, которые Трэвис слышал уже не раз, и всё же никто не произносил их ещё столь уничижительным тоном. Даже самые суровые книжные критики использовали слова помягче. Трэвис отпил кофе и постарался не позволить обиде ранить его. «Не принимай близко к сердцу», – всегда говорил в таких случаях Пэкмен, но как это сделать, когда ты вложил всю свою душу в эти книги?  
– Она не может быть настолько плоха, – беспомощно возразил Трэвис.  
Уэсли кинул взгляд на книгу, которую держал в руках, и признал:  
– С каждой книгой серия становится всё лучше, и мне нравится Дориан.  
Трэвис победно улыбнулся в кружку.

***  
Дориан явился к нему во сне. Он и Руди. Трэвис не помнил деталей, только образ, который остался в его памяти, когда он проснулся: Дориан сидит на металлическом столе, и пластина с одной стороны его головы открыта. Внутри – фиолетовые электрические провода, а Руди стоит над ним с плоскогубцами в руке.  
Трэвис весь день крутил эту картинку в голове, задавая себе разные вопросы. Кто они? Что случилось с Дорианом? Почему андроиды? Весь следующий месяц он не мог себя остановить, создавая в голове мир будущего, который не может справиться со всё усложняющимися технологиями. И когда он наконец выстроил мир, все персонажи встали на свои места, как влитые. Он написал первую версию книги за шесть месяцев. Она была ужасна. И тогда он переписал всю историю с точки зрения Дориана. Так вышло гораздо лучше.  
Закончив роман, Трэвис послал его своему агенту. Тот объяснил, что читатели не заинтересуются научной фантастикой авторства человека, который до этого писал исключительно романтические комедии, и посоветовал сменить псевдоним. Преданные поклонники жанра и Майкла Брауна откажутся покупать новую книгу, а новые не станут, увидев имя автора, славящегося лишь романами о любви. Так Майкл Браун превратился в Майкла Или, а «Охлажденный контур» появился на полках книжных магазинов меньше чем через год.  
Успех нового романа оказался настоящим сюрпризом. Держась в списках бестселлеров, он стал причиной того, что у Трэвиса появился новый контракт с издателями ещё на пять книг из серии. Что-то было такое в Джоне и Руди, Валери, Ричарде и Сандре, и особенно в Дориане, что запало в душу читателям и заставило их полюбить героев романа.  
Именно эти книги принесли Трэвису настоящую известность, более того, ему никогда не писалось так легко. Этот мир, эти герои – они как будто сами хотели быть написанными, хотели, чтобы кто-то рассказал их историю.  
«Даркнет» Трэвис написал за девять месяцев. «Удалить/Восстановить» – за пять. Может быть, именно поэтому сюжет и вышел таким слабым, Трэвис до сих пор не понимает, как редакторы могли упустить столько ошибок. Да теперь-то уж чего говорить.  
«Исходный код» дался Трэвису легче всех остальных книг, он написал его всего за два месяца. Правда, он не помнит, выходил из он тогда из дома или хотя бы спал. «Взломанный» начинался так же. Первая половина романа сама собой выплеснулась на бумагу, а вот дальше Трэвис застрял и с тех пор никак не мог выбраться из застоя.

***  
Трэвис решил не приходить в «Чернильницу» по утрам, когда там заправляет Уэс. Он продержался неделю, пока Клайд не упомянул, что Уэс – владелец, и что именно он готовит всю выпечку. А ведь ради этих божественных булок Трэвис и приходил туда.  
Одним прекрасным ранним утром он снова вышел побродить по улицам, чтобы понаблюдать, как город потихоньку просыпается к началу нового дня. На двери «Чернильницы» висела табличка «Открыто», и Трэвис решил, что сегодня, пожалуй, у него получится потерпеть неприветливость Уэса.  
Уэс опустил книгу на прилавок, едва зазвенел колокольчик на входной двери.  
– Черный кофе? – спросил он, тут же разворачиваясь к кофемашине.  
– И маффин, – Трэвис подошел к прилавку и ткнул пальцем. – Вот этот.  
Уэс подал кофе и выпечку в привычном молчании и снова схватился за книгу. На этот раз, заметил Трэвис, это был «Исходный код» в весьма потрёпанной обложке. Сердце Трэвиса радостно забилось – Уэс читал уже вторую его книгу.  
– Какой ДРН нравится тебе больше всех? – Трэвис кивнул на книгу, когда Уэс оторвался от неё ненадолго, чтобы окинуть взглядом столики.  
«Исходный код» был его гордостью. В сюжете участвовали полдюжины ДРН, и каждого из них Трэвис наделил своим собственным характером, хоть они и обладали одним и тем же исходным кодом. Наследие или воспитание – вечный вопрос, но теперь уже для роботов.  
Уэс вложил в книгу закладку и задумался.  
– Думаю, больше всего мне нравится двести семьдесят первый, – наконец решил он.  
Трэвис был поражен.  
– Убийца?! Но почему?  
Уэс и Трэвис пустились в долгое обсуждение насилия, душевных заболеваний, социальной стигматизации и роботов и закончили только тогда, когда Розель пришла к началу своей смены.  
Уэс умён и вдумчив. Трэвис никогда не упускал возможности обсудить свои книги, но, наверное, впервые, ему попался столь проницательный собеседник. Уэс вовсе не перестал вести себя как козёл, нет, он всё такая же язвительная сволочь и пересыпает свои слова уничижительными комментариями, но он любит книги Трэвиса, так что Трэвис может простить ему его сволочизм.

***  
Экспозиция в витрине сменилась - теперь в ней была выставлена какая-то фэнтезийная серия книг про драконов, и настроение у Трэвиса немедленно упало. Однако в самом магазине стенд с книгами Или по-прежнему стоял, только оказался подвинут от витрины к стеллажу с научной фантастикой.  
– Так что за дела у Уэса с книгами Или? – поинтересовался Трэвис у Дакоты, бесстыже намереваясь погладить собственное эго. Ему не помешает после очередного утреннего приступа отсутствия вдохновения. – Стенд стоит здесь всё время.  
Дакота заговорщицки оглянулась по сторонам.  
– Уэс – большой поклонник Майкла Или.  
– Не может быть!  
– Может, – кивнула она для пущей убедительности. – Думаю, не ошибусь, если скажу, что Или – его любимый автор.  
– Вот, значит, как, - ухмыльнулся Трэвис, чувствуя, что нарыл компромат на Уэса.  
– Ага, он читает его книги запоем. И даже покупает каждую книгу в двух экземплярах. Одну – чтобы зачитать до дыр, и вторую – чтобы красиво стояла на полке.  
– Ух-ты! – Уэс показался из подсобки, и Трэвис адресовал ему свою самую сияющую улыбку. – Да ты у нас, оказывается, самая настоящая фанаточка.  
Уэсли остановился и опасно прищурил глаза.  
– Помолчи. А ты, - он угрожающе ткнул пальцем в сторону Дакоты, - прекращай сплетничать и займись работой.  
– Конечно, босс. – Дакота проследила взглядом, когда Уэс скроется между книжных полок, и, повернувшись к Трэвису, театральным шепотом произнесла:  
– Он даже нанял одного из студентов с факультета графического дизайна, чтобы тот разработал ему постер. Сказал, что так он помогает бедным студентам, но ясное дело…  
– Он просто фанат! – закончил за неё Трэвис, повышая голос, чтобы Уэс его непременно услышал.  
Уэс высунулся из-за полки и кинул на Трэвиса убийственный взгляд.  
– Слэндер, я что сказал, быстро работать!  
Дакота закатила глаза, ухмыльнулась и подмигнула Трэвису, который и сам всё никак не мог перестать улыбаться.

***

В один из дней он принес в «Чернильницу» ручку, и пока Уэс разбирался с утренним наплывом посетителей, пробрался к книжным полкам и подписал каждую из книг Майкла Или. Кто-то обнаружит приятный сюрприз, когда откроет купленную книгу. Перейдя к секции с романами о любви, Трэвис подписал ещё и каждую из книг Майкла Брауна.  
Разумеется, он знал, что это был лишь ещё один способ увильнуть от работы над новой книгой, но в любом случае это гораздо более продуктивное времяпрепровождение.

***  
Трэвис по-прежнему заходил в «Чернильницу» всякий раз, когда его воображение стопорилось. Что, чего уж там, в последние дни случалось нередко. Он бывал там и по утрам, и вечерами, так что вскоре перезнакомился со всем персоналом.  
Он по-прежнему приходил туда ранним утром, когда магазин только открывался, и в нём, были только он и Уэс. Они разговаривали о том о сём, но больше всего о книгах. И не только его собственных, Трэвис не такой уж и ограниченный, он и другие книги читает. Большую часть времени их разговоры оставались в цивилизованных пределах, но всё же время от времени скатывались в обзывательства и абсолютно детский обмен утверждениями «Ты не прав» и «Ты сам не прав». В первый раз, когда до Трэвиса дошло, насколько нелепо это звучит, он радостно засмеялся. И ему даже показалось, что и уголок губ Уэса тоже приподнялся.

***

– Думаю, ты ему нравишься, – в один из дней заявила Розель, когда пришла сменить Уэса и увидела, как тот запустил скомканной салфеткой в голову Трэвиса.  
Трэвис поперхнулся кофе, и она ухмыльнулась.  
– Ну или, по крайней мере, ему нравится спорить с тобой. Немногие, знаешь ли, разговаривают с ним так, как ты.  
Трэвис припомнил все свои посещения «Чернильницы» и решил, что действительно не слышал, чтобы кто-то вёл долгие беседы с Уэсом.  
– Это потому, что он такая задница?  
– Это потому, что не так уж много людей решают пробиться сквозь его жесткую скорлупу и добраться до мягкой сердцевины ботаника-книголюба.  
Трэвис скривился в притворном отвращении:  
– Ты только что сравнила Уэса со сморщенным орехом, это отвратительно.  
Розель махнула рукой, чтобы Трэвис проваливал и дал ей заняться следующим посетителем. Трэвис откинулся на спинку стула и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Уэс пополняет запасы маффинов на витрине. Уэсли заметил его взгляд и показал ему язык. Это выглядело так по-детски, что Трэвис рассмеялся.  
«Думаю, ты ему нравишься. Ну или, по крайней мере, ему нравится спорить с тобой».  
Ага, ладно.

***  
По правде говоря, Трэвису и самому нравилось беседовать с Уэсом. Он принял такое решение после трёхчасовой речи о Валери Стал, которая, по его мнению, – единственное, что он не испортил во всей «Удалить/Восстановить». Они с Уэсом сошлись во мнении, что Валери изумительна, а как Трэвис может ненавидеть кого-то, кто так относится к Валери? Да и кроме того, с чего бы ещё ему возвращаться в «Чернильницу» по утрам, когда у него нет другого выбора, кроме как либо разговаривать с Уэсом, либо молчать. А все, кто встречал Трэвиса, знают, что он не большой любитель молчать.  
К тому же, чем больше он разговаривал с Уэсом, тем больше понимал, почему работники «Чернильницы» отзываются о нем с такой теплотой. Уэс прямолинеен, он не будет подслащать своё мнение, даже если оно прозвучит слегка грубовато. Время от времени так оно и случается, но это не оттого что Уэс злой, просто он нечасто общается с людьми.

***  
Тем временем новая книга Трэвиса так и стояла на месте. Срок сдачи надвигался с неумолимой быстротой, но чем больше Трэвис сидел, уставившись в монитор, тем больше его мозг отказывался выдавать что-либо стоящее.  
Тогда-то он и начал писать новую историю, просто чтобы держать писательскую мышцу в тонусе, а ещё – в надежде, что таким образом его скорее расклинит. Это роман о серьёзном полицейском с колючим характером, настолько любящим аккуратность и придерживающимся правил, что коллеги вовсе не стремятся ему в друзья. А ещё он – о невероятно обаятельном напарнике этого полицейского. С характером, совершенно противоположным партнёрскому, отчего они постоянно сталкиваются лбами. Они выговаривают друг другу и ругаются, но, чем дальше читаешь, тем больше становится очевидным, что детективы Уэс Митчелл и Трэвис Маркс – самые настоящие друзья.  
Трэвис беззастенчиво списал с себя одного из главных героев, но ему совершенно не стыдно. Он радостно окунулся в мир полицейских и преступлений, потому что писать хоть что-то всё равно лучше, чем не писать ничего вообще.

***

– Как продвигается, роман, Трэвис?  
Трэвис скривился, раздумывая, сумеет ли он так быстро положить трубку, чтобы на том конце провода не поняли, что он вообще её брал. Однако он уже всю неделю избегал звонков Пэкмена, и зловещее молчание в трубке явно говорило о том, что вечно прятаться ему не удастся.  
– Привет, Пэкмен! – радостно закричал в трубку Трэвис, крутанувшись в кресле. – Как твои дела? Всё ещё водишь шашни с той девицей из издательства?  
– Что там с книгой? – не дал сбить с себя с толку Пэкмен.  
– Эээ… – Трэвис скорчил гримасу.  
– Я так и думал, - Пэкмен издал долгий вздох измученного человека. – Трэвис, мне очень нужна рукопись. Даже если она совсем никуда не годится. Для этого у нас есть редакторы.  
– Ты и твои красные ручки смерти, - пробурчал Трэвис, виновато щёлкая по крестику в углу файла с историей про полицейских.  
Он открыл файл со «Взломанным» и угрюмо уставился на мигающий курсор.  
– Я всё ещё пишу. Ты получишь рукопись вовремя, я обещаю.  
Пэкмен не первый день работал с Трэвисом и знал, когда тот беззастенчиво врёт.  
– Ага, буду ждать.  
– Ты её обязательно скоро получишь. Наверное.  
– Отлично, – сказал Пэкмен и нажал на отбой. Трэвис зашвырнул телефон через плечо – всё, никаких больше отвлечений! – и занёс пальцы над клавиатурой. Пора уже дописать этот злосчастный роман!

***  
– Я не писатель, я – неудачник! – горестно простонал Трэвис, падая лицом в стол. Я выдохся! Спёкся! Пришла пора завязывать с книгами.  
– Ты писатель? – удивленно спросил Уэсли, отрываясь от протирания витрины. – Что ты пишешь? И что ты уже написал?  
Трэвис написал свой первый роман в двадцать два. Сопливую, насквозь клишированную романтическую историю, предназначавшуюся для тогдашней его подружки, потому что она любила такое чтиво, и он подумал, что сможет таким образом произвести на неё впечатление. Она была в таком восторге, что уговорила Трэвиса послать историю в издательство. И Трэвис, будучи на тот момент влюблен без ума, так и сделал.  
Роман в издательстве напечатали под именем Майкла Брауна, а для задней обложки, где обычно указывались основные сведения об авторе, он послал свою фотографию с огромным букетом роз, закрывающим всё лицо. Чего уж там, он стыдился того, что написал любовный роман.  
С тех пор прошло десять лет, и на фотографии в профиле другого его псевдонима – Майкла Или – теперь уже изображена немецкая овчарка бывшей подружки.  
Несмотря на статус автора бестселлеров, он не стал знаменит настолько, чтобы им заинтересовалось телевидение. Обычно дело сводилось к паре интервью в год для разных блогеров.  
Как бы там ни было, Трэвис не переживал из-за отсутствия громкой славы, ему вполне хватало того, что книги приносили неплохой доход. Он не появлялся в социальных сетях под своими псевдонимами и всячески избегал шумихи, которая приходит с популярностью.  
Трэвис на минуту задумался, не открыть ли Уэсу правду. Что он не просто поклонник творчества Майкла Или, и неспроста знает так много о мире Дориана.  
Он уже признавался другим людям, и те мгновенно меняли к нему своё отношение. Как будто псевдоним делал его совершенно другим человеком. А Уэс и без того уже зачитал до дыр всю серию, и Майкл Или – его любимый автор. Нет, ему не хочется, чтобы Уэс вдруг стал вести себя с ним как-то иначе. Ему нравятся их разговоры, и он уже привязался к ворчанию Митчелла. Разумеется, до обсуждения отношений их разговоры никогда не доходили, но Трэвис считал, что они с Уэсом стали друзьями, и ему очень не хотелось всё это потерять.  
– Просто разные истории, – сказал он, пожав плечами. – Ничего особенного.  
Уэс кивнул и принялся переставлять книги на стенде с бестселлерами, как он делал каждый вторник, когда выходили новые рейтинги. К счастью, отсутствие бурного интереса со стороны Уэсли никогда не мешало Трэвису жаловаться на то, что ему не пишется.  
– Понимаешь, вся история рассказывается от лица главного героя. И она всегда писалась легко, мне не трудно залезть в голову персонажа. Но где-то к середине, с ним случилось… кое-что, и теперь я никак не могу придумать, как найти к нему подход.  
Трэвис тяжело вздохнул и печально уставился в чашку с кофе, как будто она была причиной всех его несчастий.  
– Прошло уже почти два месяца, а я написал едва ли с десяток предложений, да и те стёр, потому что они были никудышными.  
«А срок сдачи уже меньше чем через месяц», – мысленно добавил он.  
Уэсли хмыкнул с отсутствующим видом, не прекращая расставлять книги, но Трэвис особо и не рассчитывал на что-то большее. Уэсу он жаловался больше для себя, в надежде, что разговор с кем-то, кто не имеет отношения к книге, вдруг волшебным образом поможет ему снова зажечь искру вдохновения.  
И всё же Трэвис пишет научную фантастику, а не фэнтези. Волшебства не бывает – Трэвису конец.  
Полчаса и несколько посетителей спустя Уэс повернулся к нему и задумчиво на него взглянул. Трэвис, откусывал в тот момент от пирожного, поэтому только вопросительно поднял брови, заставив Уэсли скривиться.  
– Очень мило. Ради бога, пользуйся салфетками.  
Трэвис послушно принялся вытирать рот, а Уэс продолжил:  
– Ты не пробовал сменить рассказчика?  
– Что?  
– В твоей истории. Если главный герой больше не может её рассказывать, почему бы это не сделать кому-то ещё?  
Трэвис уставился на Уэса, отчего тот смущенно заёрзал.  
– Ну, это просто идея…  
Трэвис вскочил из-за стола и хлопнул себя по лбу.  
– Боже мой, это гениально! И почему я сам до этого не додумался?!  
Митчел тут же принял самоуверенный вид и ухмыльнулся.  
– Потому что ты идиот?  
Трэвис был слишком воодушевлен, чтобы обижаться на подобные заявления. Сменить рассказчика! Это же так просто! В его мозгу тут же возник миллион новых идей, напрочь вытеснив мысль, что Уэс не любит, когда посетители не убирают за собой чашки.  
– Спасибо, дорогой! – проорал он и умчался домой, так и не заметив удивленного выражения лица Уэсли.  
Усевшись в кресло, он включил компьютер, но теперь мигание курсора больше его не пугало – Трэвис нашел выход! Раз ясность мышления и поступки Дориана теперь под сомнением из-за того, что кто-то внёс изменения в его программу, то он больше не тот рассказчик, на слова которого можно безоговорочно положиться.  
Надо найти кого-то другого, того, чьи суждения заслуживают полного доверия.  
Джон? Нет, строки о нём никогда не давались Трэвису легко. Ричард всегда был второстепенным героем. Трэвис, наверное, изменит это в следующей книге, так как после общения с Уэсом сволочизм Ричарда уже не казался Трэвису таким уж отталкивающим, но сейчас для этого не время. Сандра и Руди – замечательные, но Трэвису нужно мнение человека, который всегда находится в гуще событий. Это означает только одно – Валери. Конечно же!  
Трэвис улыбнулся и ударил по клавишам.

***

Он писал без перерыва две недели. Он не выходил из квартиры и не брал трубку. Иногда он ел, находя в квартире остатки еды навынос. Пару раз он падал на кровать лицом в подушку и мгновенно засыпал. Но всё остальное время он не вставал из-за стола, посвящая всего себя написанию книги. Трэвис не помнил другого такого времени, когда писал взахлёб, как сейчас, даже его самая первая книга не ложилась на бумагу так легко. Даже когда он пытался на минутку передохнуть, история не давала ему покоя, и он вновь оказывался перед компьютером.  
Вечером пятнадцатого дня он сохранил файл и отправил его Пэкмену, после чего упал на кровать и проспал до полудня.  
Книга была закончена.

***

– Я думал, ты умер.  
Уэс сказал это с таким невозмутимым видом, что Трэвис рассмеялся. Он скучал по этому парню!  
Шагнув к прилавку, Трэвис глубоко вдохнул смесь запахов кофе, книг и свежей выпечки и ощутил, как что-то в его душе радостно развернулось.  
– Меня не было всего две недели, - заявил он и принялся разглядывать угощения, которые предлагала ему витрина. Решив, что у него есть весомый повод для праздника, Трэвис остановил свой выбор на шоколадном пирожном.  
– Поэтому я и подумал, что ты умер, - сдержанно повторил Уэс, без напоминания принимаясь за приготовление кофе, который обычно заказывал Трэвис.  
– Смотри, Уэс, будешь говорить такие вещи, и люди могут подумать, что тебе не наплевать, - объявил Трэвис, расплачиваясь за заказ.  
Уэс закатил глаза и подал ему блюдце с пирожным.  
– Так где ты был?  
Трэвис просиял.  
– Тебе на самом деле не наплевать!  
– Ты приходишь каждый день и покупаешь кофе и выпечку, конечно, я буду беспокоиться, если ты пропадешь, у меня прибыль уменьшается.  
– Не забывай повторять себе это почаще, дорогой. – Трэвис отпил кофе, тот был как всегда идеальный.  
– Я дописал книгу, – самодовольно объявил он и с триумфальным видом откусил кусок пирожного. Насыщенный вкус шоколада заставил его замлеть от удовольствия.  
– И как вышло? – спросил Уэс.  
– Изумительно! – ответил Трэвис, откусывая очередной кусок от пирожного. – Твоя идея была гениальной.  
– Молодец! – похвала Уэса звучала вполне искренне, и Трэвис улыбнулся.  
После первой чашки Уэсли налил ему вторую за счет заведения, и Трэвис едва удержался, чтобы не поддразнить его ещё и за это.

***

И всё же это был ещё не конец. Редакторы, получив рукопись, накинулись на неё с красными карандашами, и слали Трэвису страницу за страницей со своими пометками. Трэвис, ворча и сокрушаясь, вырезал, переписывал и исправлял текст, после чего он возвращался к нему с новыми пометками.  
Почти каждое утро Трэвис отправлялся в «Чернильницу», пил там кофе и болтал с Уэсом. Красного на страницах становилось всё меньше, и Пэкмен теперь уже звонил ему, чтобы обсудить дизайн обложки и дату выхода книги. Наступил день, когда Трэвису прислали первые отпечатанные экземпляры – со дня на день книга должна была попасть на полки магазинов.

***

Едва Трэвис переступил порог «Чернильницы», как в лоб ему прилетел смятый лист бумаги.  
– Мерзавец, – проворчал Уэс.  
Трэвис поднял лист, расправил его и ухмыльнулся. Это была копия, снятая со страницы с посвящением, из новой книги Майкла Или. Конечно же, Уэс никогда бы не стал вырывать лист из книги.  
«Посвящается моему любимому критику из кофейни, посоветовавшему мне сменить точку зрения. Без него эта книга никогда бы не увидела свет. Милый, эта книга для тебя», – гласила надпись.  
Трэвис подошел к прилавку.  
– Так значит, ты догадался.  
– Трудно не догадаться с таким-то посвящением. – Уэсли сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. – Ты не мог раньше сказать?  
– Но так было гораздо веселее!  
– Ага, – Уэс отвернулся от него к кофемашине. Больше тебе никакого бесплатного кофе.  
Трэвис засмеялся и облокотился на витрину. Он сомневался, стоит ли писать подобное посвящение; кто знал, как отреагрует Уэс на то, что его любимый автор частенько захаживает к нему в кофейню. Но, похоже, риск себя оправдал, и Уэсли не превратился в восторженного фаната. Наоборот, тот занимался приготовлением кофе, делая вид, что Трэвиса вообще не существует.  
– Я подпишу каждую свою книгу в твоём магазине, – жизнерадостно предложил Трэвис.  
– Естественно, подпишешь. И убери руки со стекла!  
Трэвис послушно передвинулся к прилавку и взглянул на Уэса. Тот не смотрел на него, но явно ждал его ответа.  
– Думаю, тебе понравится моя следующая книга. В центре сюжета будет Валери и мир хромов, потому что, мы все знаем, что Валери чудесная.  
Уэс поставил перед Трэвисом кружку с кофе и согласился:  
– Да, Валери потрясающая.  
– Ага. – Трэвис обхватил кружку пальцами и вдохнул аромат кофе. – Я назову её «Кровавый хром».  
– Это отвратительное название.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, – Трэвис ухмыльнулся, за что снова получил скомканной салфеткой в лоб.  
Он отправился за свой обычный столик, в который раз уже радуясь, что однажды забрёл в этот магазинчик.  
– Знаешь, я начал новую историю. Она об излишне чистоплотном полицейском и его смелом напарнике.  
Уэс замер на месте.  
– Даже не смей!  
Трэвис запрокинул голову и счастливо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как знакомая смесь запахов кофе, выпечки и книг обволакивает его, словно принимая в свои тёплые объятия.


End file.
